rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The CW's children's animated programming, Vortexx (formerly known as Kids' WB, Toonzai), and animated series on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Nickelodeon Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Newer Rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2010) *Bunsen Is a Beast! *Breadwinners (2014-2015) *Drake and Josh *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *The Fairly OddParents (Newer Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer Rating) *Harvey Beaks *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Loud House *The Mighty B! *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013 TV Series) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 2) *Planet Sheen (2010-2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) *Rabbids Invasion (2013-2016) *Rocko's Modern Life (Newer Rating) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (most episodes) *Robot and Monster (episodes 1-22) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Newer Rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys (Newer Rating) Nicktoons Shows *Back at the Barnyard (2011) *Breadwinners (2016) *Edgar and Ellen *Making Fiends *Planet Sheen (2012-2013) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2013-2015) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016-present) *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids Invasion (2016-present) *Robot and Monster (episodes 23-24, 26) *Wild Grinders Cartoon Network Shows *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Class of 3000 *Cartoon Planet *The Cramp Twins *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Fat Dog Mendoza *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show (seasons 1-3) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *I Am Weasel *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *The Moxy Show *Pink Panther and Pals *Reboot (season 4) *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squirrel Boy *Time Squad *Tom and Jerry Tales (Cartoon Network Rating) *What a Cartoon! *Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (episodes 1-15, 20-present) Boomerang Shows *The Garfield Show (seasons 4-5) *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (episode 16-19) Disney Channel Shows *Gravity Falls (Newer Rating, season 1) *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) Disney XD Shows *Future-Worm! *Gravity Falls (season 2) *Milo Murphey's Law *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) Vortexx Shows The CW Shows *Beakman's World (for some reruns) TBS Shows *2 Stupid Dogs *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Fox Family Channel Shows *Donkey Kong Country Fox Kids Shows *Fun House (Game Show, 1990-1991) *Goosebumps (1995 TV Series) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 1) *The Tick (1994 TV Series) *X-Men (1992 TV Series) Toon Disney Shows *Bonkers *Darkwing Duck *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show UPN Kids Shows *The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) Disney's One Too Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command FoxBox Shows *The Cramp Twins ABC Shows *The All-New Super Friends Hour *Challenge of the Super Friends *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *Fantastic Four (1967 TV Series) *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) *The Jetsons (season 1) *Jonny Quest *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 1) *The Real Ghostbusters (seasons 1-7) *Reboot (seasons 1-2) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Super Friends (1973 TV Series) *Super Friends (1980 TV Series) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians *Tales from the Cryptkeeper *The World's Greatest Super Friends Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TLC Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 1-8) HBO Shows *Stuart Little: The Animated Series CBS Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 2-8) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1972-1984) *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *The Herculoids (1967 TV Series) *The Mask: The Animated Series *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Shazzan (1967 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 4-10) *Wildfire (1986 TV Series) NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Captain N: The Game Master *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *The Gary Coleman Show *Gravedale High *The Godzilla Power Hour *The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV Series) *The Karate Kid (1989 TV Series) *Mister T (1983 TV Series) *Star Trek: The Animated Series *The Space Kidettes *Space Stars *Shirt Tales *Sealab 2020 *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) First-Run Syndication Shows *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, Newer Rating) *Beakman's World (season 1) *Challenge of the GoBots *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fun House (Game Show, 1988-1990) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1984-1985) *Fantastic Four (1994 TV Series) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Ghostbusters (1986 TV Series) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Iron Man (1994 TV Series) *The Jetsons (seasons 2-3) *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series) *Marvel Action Universe *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 2) *Reboot (season 3) *The Real Ghostbusters (season 2) *Spider-Man (1981 TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Sonic Underground *Sky Commanders *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, season 3 only) *Transformers (1984 TV Series) *Thundercats (1985 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Young Robin Hood Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds: Stella *Piggy Tales Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Dawn of the Croods *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Turbo F.A.S.T. Kids' WB Shows *Men in Black: The Series *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems